Starwatcher Chronicles: River of Fire
This is the second Book of the Starwatcher Chronicles series Prologue Starwatcher stalked slowly through the dark forest as forever night came upon him in this place. He had been here once with Larkshine. This was the-place-of-no-stars, were all evil cats went they died. Maliceheart is here, I can tell, he thought to himself. as branches cracked behind him, he rounded with teeth bared and claws unsheathed. From the dark undergrowth stepped a malicious tabby cat with bloody red eyes that sent chills to the pit of Starwatcher's soul "You!" Starwatcher growled, leaping at the cat, who simple ducked down and let Starwatcher soar over his head "Now I taught you better than that" the cat said in a chilling voice. Starwatcher growled "All you taught me was to not be a killer like you" "ahh, but you are a killer Starwatcher, a coldblooded killer. You killed your former leader, you killed many cats in battle, you killed me , your father" Maliceheart replied "I'm not like you" Starwatcher said and Maliceheart streaked past him "No, I'm deadlier " He said ,walking off and a cut opened on his side... Starwatcher awoke , his heart pounding. He looked at the side were Maliceheart had sliced him in the dream and blood welled from a deep cut Wasn't that just a dream? he asked himself as he licked away the blood, careful not to wake wildfire besides him. What was his father really capable of? Chapter 1 Frostpaw ducked down low as her mentor's paw struck out above her head and she quickly lashed back, wiping Wildfire's front paws out from underneath her. Frost paw stood back up and purred with satisfaction " Good job. Your an excellent fighter, just like your father" Wildfire said "Thank you mother " She replied, pride gleaming in her eyes like a forest fire in it's full blaze. " Now go hunting for the elders and then you can grab yourself something to eat" Wildfire said and Frostpaw bolted off into the forest. She ran swiftly, dodging trees and leaping over bushes with the great strength in her legs inheirited from her father's blood. She skidded to a stop on the pebbly shore of the lake. She hadn't realized how much she had ran. Frostpaw sighed and sat down on the shore and watched as the sun's reflection sparkled and danced upon the surface of the water. when she thought about it, it was really a beautiful thing And the Star and Moon shall avenge the Sins of the Father. Frostpaw heard in the back her heard and the voice chilled her. She looked around but saw no one. Frostpaw shook off the chills and began to walk back to the forest to hunt, but she couldn't shake the feeling that she was being watch by someone the whole time she was hunting. As she began to head back to the camp with three mice in her mouth, she heard branches break in some bush and she froze in her paw steps, listening for more movement for a moment before being bowled over by a large ball of dark tabby fur. the two cats rolled around for a few moments, hissing playfully, before getting up. Frostpaw shook the dirt from her snowy fur and looked at her brother Timberpaw, a look of glee in his hazel eyes " What was that for you furball?" Frostpaw said, stil laughing, looking around for her mice, picking them up one by one "I was practicing my ambush skills and you were an easy target." Her brother explained. Timberpaw shook away the dust and flattened his tabby fur with his tongue. He had been the one that was cursed out of his siblings, always recieving the scared and suspicious looks from the rest of the clan because he looked exactly like their grandfather, Maliceheart. Except for his eyes. He had Wildfire's eyes. "Well next time, try not to step on the twigs on the floor, I heard you coming when you snapped a twig, now help me get this prey back to the camp for the elders" She ordered, even though Timberpaw was older, and she threw him two mice and headed back to the camp, her jaw yet again full of prey. ''One of Tiger, Badger, and Fox will be more powerful the Code it's self. Moon and Star will Clash and the One shall be caught in the Divided Trail of blood '' Chapter 2 Starwatcher lay basking in the sun in the LakeClan camp, as were most of the older warriors, enjoying the rare sun that they were getting. usualy in was raining heavily in LakeClan territory right now, and the sun was a good Omen for everyone. Longclaw was really gone after 7 moons of peace. Starwatcher had watched his and Faithtear's kits grow up into bright, young apprentice. He smiled slightly at his children as they Timberpaw and Frostpaw padded into camp , mice in their jaws ,and Applepaw enter the camp with her mentor, Battleclaw. So much had happened with Maliceheart, but since the kits had been born, he had no longer felt his presence. Not until the night before. He looked at his side which Fishwing had bandaged up for him. When he talked to the medicine cat, he had lied through his teeth on how it happened, knowing it was best that he not worry his clan mates. Wildfire padded over to her mate and dropped a thrush at Starwatcher's paws and she laid down next to him, and Starwatcher rubbed his nose into her fur, taking in the sweet scent of sage that clung to her fur, which made him want her but he contained his self and muttered a thanks and bit into the thrush "How was Frostpaw's traingin going love?" he asked her " exceptionally well" Wildfire told him, licking the top of his head "She's a natural born fighter, just like you" " That is not always the best of things. I'm afraid Maliceheart will go after her next. He visited my dream last night--" "Is that how you got that gash?" She asked, fear in her eyes, worried for her mate " Yes" He replied, not looking into her eyes so not to show his own worry "She looks so much like my sister. He's bound to use her as a vessel. seeing as my heart is too strong to be controlled and my brother probably died when we killed Maliceheart." Starwatcher grew quiet and became lost in racing thoughts. He was pulled out as Wildfire nudged him "Hey, calm down love, We'll handle him when the time comes, and we'll handle him together as a family, no one with hurt our children. the whole clan helped raise them. " She reassured him. Starwatcher sighed and nodded, finishing off the thrush " I'm going out, I need some air" He told her " Do you want me to come?" Wildfire asked her mate and shook his head. As Starwatcher left the camp, he felt a presence following him immediately. Slowly, he made his way down to the lake and he rounded as a spirit made it's self visible. It was a great blue-gray tabby, its eyes a bloody red. " Maliceheart calls you Starwatcher, you must respond" It said in a demonic voice " I'll respond with tooth and claw Falconclaw" Starwatcher replied, unsheathing his claws which were Ivory as he prepared for the leap that starwatcher took and bowled the spirit over who couldnt dematerialize unter his claws "Not as invincable now are you?" He asked placing his claw at the spirit's throat. Falconclaw let out a growl before Starwatcher ripped out the spirit's throat and he became nothing but a whisp of air. Starwatcher sighed and went to the lakes edge to drink some water to calm himself. He looked down and saw his reflection and stared in horror at the cleaming red eyes that had replaced his olive ones. He was becoming like maliceheart. As the shock faded and the adrenaline slowed, Starwatcher's eyes became olive again. Was he going to become the next slave to Maliceheart Chapter 3 Starwatcher watched as the moon rose high above his head. It was a full moon and it lit up the night like a pale sun. Many moons ago, he would have been at the gathering with CoalClan and the other Clans in the one night truce. But here in LakeCLan, there was no other clans around the lake to have a gathering with. The white and black tom sighed in a pity of the past. So much had happened since that faithful day were he thought he had killed Maliceheart and was done with him for good. Behind him, he heard Faithtear exit the medicine den and approach him " Are you okay Starwatcher?" She asked shyly. Even since the whole longclaw ordeal, she had been cautious around him. " Yes, I just miss my old home." He told her, his eyes locked on the moon. " I thought Maliceheart was gone, but more and more signs of him are showing up. I just don't know how much more it will be before he really does some damage" Starwatcher looked at his bandaged side. "You shouldn't worry yourself so much. Your too young." She said smiling and Starwatcher purred " And this is coming from a cat 10 moons younger than me" he said smiling back " I'm a medicine cat, I'm supposed to be wise. And as your medicine cat I order you to sleep, Staying up all night won't make Maliceheart disappear." She ordered, pushing him playfully towards the warriors den. Sighing , Starwatcher began his walk towards his den. Faithtear looked after him and sighed as well "Why are toms so stubborn" she said to herself before heading back to her own den and curling up in a nest next to her mentor Rippleline. She rest her head down on her paws and before she closed her eyes she swore she saw two Blood red eyes watching her from the den's entrance.... Chapter 4 Wind swept over the plains as Wildfire and Faithtear made their way up the hillside to the moonstream. Wildfire was suspicious of Faithtear, knowing that more than once she had been possessed at the Moonstream by darker spirits than StarClan. " Wildfire, I figured we should speak to StarClan together since you have that bond with the bulldog." Faithtear said, referring to Wildfire's friend Butch. As they approached the Moonstream, a calico cat emerged from the other side. She looked at Wildfire and Faithtear in shock "Peach" Wildfire said slowly before the she-cat leaped at Wildfire. She closed her eyes and waited for the end to come. She heard a gurgling sound and looked up as Faithtear was struck in the throat by Peach instead " Faithtear!" she shouted and rushed to her friend. as she did, the Spirit of a large Bulldog appeared and chased off Peach, who ran off shrieking in fear. Wildfire looked at the spirit of butch with sorrow in her eyes " What will happen to her? StarClan have been silent for a long time, how do we know they'll take her?" " Events are playing out little one, let them continue" He said before leaving ~x~ Starwatcher sat next to the shaking Wildfire as Hawkstar stood above them on the HighRock. "Today we lost our beloved Medicine cat, Faithtear. These rogues have taken a step too far. Now we will fight back." The clan cheered in agreement, but Starwatcher stayed silent with Wildfire. He knew some of these rogues. He had fought with them in the Mob and they had saved his pelt many times. As Hawkstar leaped off his rock, Oakdapple began to issue out orders to the warriors and apprentices. "Starwatcher, I want you to go with Battleclaw and Thornpath along the border to see if you can spot any rogues." the deputy ordered. Starwatcher flicked his tail and followed the two mentioned previously out of the camp. Silently the patrol made it's way along the border. They were all still shocked on how dangerous simple rogues were becoming . Thornpath stopped in her trakcs and Starwatcher stumbled into her " Do you smell that?" Thornpath asked him and Battleclaw. Both toms raised their noses to the air and opened their mouths to let the scents of the forest waft over their scent glands. There was a strange , musky scent to the air as they got closer to the border Sudden, a band of cats approached from the brush on the other side of the border, their teeth bared and their pelts sticking on end. A large, ginger she-cat stepped forward and looked at the patrol "Greetings strangers, I am Earthstar, may I ask what you are doing on our territory?" Cahpter 5 " YOUR territory?" Battleclaw hissed " This territory Belongs to LakeClan, as it has for generations" "oh" Earthstar exclaimed " we didn't realize there was yet ANOTHER clan around this Lake" She replied. Starwatcher let his fur fall flat.It was apparent that this she-cat didn't mean them any harm. He stepped forward, infront of BAttleclaw to stop the tom's temper from making him lash out " I am Starwatcher, of LakeClan. What did you mean by yet another clan?" He asked "Well, I am Leader of EarthClan. there are three other Clans around the lakenow also, StarClan led us here, they told us this is where our new Clans would thrive." Starwatcher saw that this was the truth in her eyes. She was young, maybe even younger than Starwatcher, but she had an air of confidence around her and he could tell she would be a great leader " You should bring your clan to the lake shore tonight. All the clans are having a meeting, It would be nice to introduce our neighbors" ~x~ as Hawkster led the Clan down the slope of the territory to the shore of the lake, Starwatcher could see a large mass of cat bodies moving below and four strange scents entered his notrils. Cats of the other clans hissed as they approached, except for EarthClan, even the leaders, which sat upon the stump of a old oak tree, bristled by the approach of the LakeClan cats. None of the cats left the procession, they followed their leader to the stump and they stopped as Hawkstar looked at the leaders. "This is the Clan I was telling you about " Earthstar mumbled to a black tom next to her. The tom looked down at the LakeClan leader with green eyes " They are many, how come we didn't spot them when we searched the territory?" He whispered back. Hawkstarcleared his throat and began to speak. " Hello, all of you, I would like to introduce myself as Hawkstar, leader of LakeClan. We have lived around the lake alone since our clan began, it is nice to see fellow follows of StarClan among us now." He told them Earthstar dipped her head andthe black tom spoke " I am Leafstar, leader of Leafclan" Then a dark tabby tom " I'm known as Swiftstar, leader of SwiftClan" and finally, a small, lithe black she-cat, with olive eyes the same as Starwatcher's "I am Coalstar, leader of CoalClan" and when Starwatcher heard these words his jaw went slack as he looked at the she cat and the memories of the past life came back to him and he began to wonder how it was possible..... To be Continued in Starwatcher Chronicles: Black Curse Category:Star's Stories